


Two-faced lover

by shieldagentnameless



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dominance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Submissive, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldagentnameless/pseuds/shieldagentnameless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You went out with Hange, Levi and Mike without your lover's knowledge. Erwin. Erwin didn't like that. </p><p> </p><p>and He must punish you for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two-faced lover

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm just new here but this story was already published at deviantart. Just search it up. 
> 
> Minori-chan311. Have fun reading.

Chapter 1: _**The beast was unleashed**_

 

You, sitting on your couch while fiddling on your laptop. Erwin kept pacing as he grabbed his hair with his hands and ruffled it in confusion. You sighed as heavy as you can just to let out your annoyance. 

  
"Who's with you last night?"   
  
"My friends."   
  
"(Name), who are **_they_**?"   
  
"Erwin. Stop." You hissed at him as you closed your laptop. Trying to cut him to ask you about last night. Well, last night you didn't ask for permission from Erwin to go out with your friends. He waited for you until six in the morning but you're too sleepy to answer so he let it off. And now was his time.   
  
" _ **Shit** _ (name) can you please tell me all the details." He growled under his breath as he towered over you. You stood up and made your way to the bedroom you both shared. You flopped down and put your covers on above your head.   
  
You felt a hand on your ankles and after a second you were pulled out from your covers, an angry and the serious face of your lover welcomed you. 'Oh god.' You thought as you tried to grip out off of him.   
  
Your eyes widen as you saw the **ropes, blind fold and a ball muffler**. You knew that those toys were gonna make you talk or moan. Erwin chuckled darkly as he ripped open your over-sized button down shirt. Only in your panties, he saw how aroused you are. So he tied you up and put the blindfold before the ball muffler.   
  
"You didn't explain so I'm gonna make you _mewl_ until you tell me what happend." He said with a glint of anger, disappoinment and lust in his eyes. As he grabbed his two new toys you heard him chuckle very dark.   
  
"MHM! NGH!" Your voice was muffled against the ball muffler making your saliva dripped down to your neck. You felt something underneath you, your (f/c) lace panties were taken away from your wet southern lips and his black vibrator was in it. He turned it on and you felt something in your stomach pit. _**'Shit, he's very serious about this.'**_ You thought while clenching your fists as your legs tremble.   
  
" _Ah. Ah. Ah...no cumming until I say so.._ " Erwin chuckled as he pulled out the vibrator. He retrieved his riding crop and started to hit you with. So hard that it actually marked.   
  
"You stubborn slut. It matters to me whenever you're out to where and with. You broke all the rules. You..." He whipped you in the face as he said those last lines. This is the first time he did this to you, wondering that you must be really crossed his line.   
  
Tears started to prickle your eyes through the blindfold. He saw how wet the blindfolds are, realising that he frightened you.   
  
"Shhh...sorry baby~ shh.." You.sobbed as he removed the ball muffler spilling all the saliva that were collected, removing the blindfold as well. As you opened your eyes you covered yourself up and fixed yourself on the header, curled up into a ball as you cry.   
  
" _ **Fuck**_ , I'm truly sorry...(name)."   
  
" **YOU ARE INSANE!!! WHILE YOU WERE DOING THIS, YOU ARE FUCKING ENJOYING IT. AND NOW YOU'RE SORRY! ARE YOU MESSED UP?!?!** " You screamed at him still in your position. You realised there was a demon inside him, tempting him to his maliscious desires. Encourging him to hurt you.   
  
"Please...untie me." You pleaded which he did. Erwin untied you and took a step back. You grabbed the sheets and cover yourself up, still in pain. Erwin crouch down next your form and wiped away the tears. You flinched at his touch so he backed again as he loosen up his tie and changed into his night wear. He flopped down next to your form and rubbed your head, kissing your temples to ease you.   
  
 _"I'm very, very sorry..."_  
  
"What strucked to your mind to hurt me? You've never done this."   
  
"My emotions pushed me, sorry."   
  
You turned to face him and showed him all the bruises and scratches. Tears streaming down your face, lips pursed and sweat covered your bare body.   
  
Erwin grabbed your hands and kissed all the bruises and scratches. He did this until he reached your lips. Kissing it with pure sorry. All your anger melted away. 'Who the fuck will not forgive this man?' You thought not realising he already laid you down.   
  
"I'm very sorry, my dear~"   
  
"Ahh~ ngh~" you moaned out as he reached the valley of your breasts, kissing it tenderly and going back to your neck. Hovering above you as he leaned and kissed your nose. Supporting himself with his built arms.   
  
"I'm truly sorry. I won't hurt you again...if I did _**I'll fuck**_ Levi." You chuckled seductively as he gave a deep one. Biting your lip as you think of a pick-up against his.   
  
"I won't last a day staying mad at you because...."  
  
"Because...what?" Erwin kissed your ear then traced your cheek bones with his lips.   
  
"Because I'm truly, madly in love with you." Tears flowed down as earlier scenes flashed back. He acted that way because he's just protecting you or you must be his precious treasure. But hurting that way, it wasn't him.   
  
"But...why did you hurt me? We never did your fetishes."   
  
"I did it because I thought that you.might enjoy it and at the same time your punishment."   
  
"But punishments and BDSM are not my division." You pouted and gave him a quick snarl.  
  
"Maybe you should try new things. Like the things in my _ **DIVISION**_." Erwin bit his lower lip and gave a wink. You knew he was teasing you but the way he's suggesting, you knew he was serious. Maybe trying new things won't hurt. But trying those kind of things do really hurt.   
  
"No."   
  
"But (name) please~"  
  
Erwin kept whining while kissing the skin beneath your breasts. You bit your bottom lip to keep you from moaning when the phone rang.   
  
"Don't answer it. Let it be." He warned you. But being the stubborn one, you reached it from the side table and press the answer button.   
  
 **["(Name)! How are you?!"]** Your friend squeled from the other line.  
  
Erwin kept going down and reached your south lips, teasing it with his skilled fingers. Flicking your clit and inserting one finger inside the opening made you moan.   
  
"Ngh. Ahh. I'm f-fine, why d-did- Ahh- you c-call?" You managed to speak but your moans are fitting through it. 

  
 **["Sure? Oh. By the way, you left your pikachu jacket at my car. Just so you know and I'll give it back tomorrow, okay?"]** There's still a hint of worry in her voice.  
  
Erwin inserted two fingers as his wet tongue played your clit. "Oh Erwin. There. T-thanks Hanji, is that it?" Your legs trembled as the knot of pleasure are starting to form and to snap.   
  
 **["(Name), you okay? Wait! Are you having sex with Erwin?"]** Hanji snickered as for Erwin who thrust his fingers faster, then the knot snapped! And you came. Hanji on the other line started to bleed from what she's hearing. Feeling limp you dropped the phone and grabbed Erwin's tousled hair, pulling him up to your face.   
  
"Erwin! I'm on the phone and now seems like Hanji heard it." Erwin licked all your nectar from his fingers and picked up the phone from the floor.   
  
"Are you enjoying?"   
  
 **["Yea! But sorry I accidentally pressed the speaker button and everyone heard it."]** Hanji was obviously shaking when she confessed to Erwin but she did not expect when he chuckled and told her it's okay. Then pressed the off button.   
  
Tired of being the submissive one you rolled on top of him. You trailed your fingers on his chest while straddling his hips, feeling his throbbing and hard member against your thighs. Your body shook when Erwin gave a deep tone chuckle.   
  
"So trying to be the dominant one?  I'm Not gonna let such thing to happen."   
  
"But you know I will." You smirked as you grabbed the handcuffs and licked it down to the chains. Erwin let himself to be handcuffed to the bed and you gladly locked it. Slowly going down to nipped at his hips then to the waist band of his pajamas together with your hands to pulled away his boxers too.   
  
"The tease."   
  
"Of course."   
  
"Do the honor."   
  
You went up to his ears and whispered. "With PLEASURE." Adding a seductive tone to the last word. You went down again and followed the trail of hair down to his crotch. The stiff rod slowly made its way to your mouth, Erwin gave a deep but sensual moan as your tongue wrapped to his member.  
  
"I'm giving you a minute to satisfy me but if you failed, I'll fuck you hard as I can." Erwin threatened as his body twitched from the pleasure that you are giving. He made the best expression you've ever seen. "I-I c-can't wait to fuck you."   
  
This wasn't your first time with him but being the dominant one for a minute was your first. You chuckled as you saw his expression, well, he's still holding back and that was the most sexiest and at the same time the cutest thing he have done.   
  
"Ahhh...I'm so...so c-close, baby." He moaned out weakly.  
  
"I know, baby..." you chuckled as you let him to spilled his fluid in your mouth, you drank it all but still the taste of the fluid wasn't pleasant.   
  
He flipped you under him and you automatically wrapped your legs on him. You grabbed him and let your lips touch and dance again. "Ready, love?" This what you love about him, he's always asking permission even if this wasn't your first time. Erwin is not like the other that they will always rammed you up.   
  
You nodded and he slowly made his way inside of you. Arching your back as the pleasure waved through you.   
  
"Ahnn..." you softly moaned out as Erwin pushed in and out of you creating a faster pace. Erwin sitted you up, embracing you as he kept his animalistic pressure in you.   
  
 _"Erwin..."_  
  
 _"(Name)....louder."_ he whispered on your ear. His grunts and sexy groans pushed you to a higher level and turned you on even more.   
  
 _ **"ERWIN."**_ Erwin pushed in further and hit your g-spot that sent you over the edge. Scratch marks were all over his built back. As he heard you screamed his name he yet again pushed inside deeper and rammed your g-spot over and over again.  
  
 _"(Name)....I love you....I will forever...."_ He breathed out as you felt his member twitched inside of you, indicating he's near.   
  
 _"Baby....I'm near....Erwin..._ " he looked at you with his baby blue eyes, looking inside of you.   
  
 _"I love you."_ You both connected your lips and let it ripple together. You felt him put his fastest pace in you.   
  
 _ **"ERWIN!"**_  
  
 _ **"(NAME)!"**_ You and Erwin was in ecstasy or heaven (I should say) as you spilled each heavenly juices. Erwin wrapped his strong arms while you wrapped yours.   
  
 _"I love you."_ He cupped your face as he slowly laid you down and lull you to sleep. Embracing each other before you both fall in to your sweetest after sex sleep you replied.   
  
 _"I love you too."_

**Author's Note:**

> If you found some errors please do not hesitate to message me and I'm always open for suggestions and all. 
> 
> Thank your for reading.


End file.
